shatteredislecampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fey Realm
The Fey Realm is a plane that exists coterminous with the Prime Material. It is a plane of dreams and potential, and the belief of mortals living on the material plane is made realm here. The Fey realm exists as conglomeration of the minds of all living things, and as such imitates the material in its basic layout, though space and time may be blurry here. Whenever someone comes to belief in something on the material, it is made real in the Fey Realm. Due to shared belief, mythology and folk-tales the Fey Realm has become filled with a variety of spirits and creatures, each reflecting the legends of those who live in the same area as those fey creatures. This morphic quality means that a location in the Fey Realm is a stylised representation of the beliefs of those who live in the corresponding area on the Prime Material. Lands inhabited by good and genrous folk will be beautiful and peaceful in nature, while lands inhabited by theives and villains will be desolate and dangerous. Another interesting quality of the Fey Realm is its interaction with dreams. Because the Fey Realm is a place where the deepest reaches of consciousness are made manifest, people's minds may often enter the Fey Realm in dreams. These visions are rarely recognised for what they are, simply seeming like unusually vivid or strange but otherwise ordinary dreams. Entering the Fey Realm in dreams like this is rarely dangerous, and usually even a horrible encounter only results in the dreamer waking up screaming. But there are a rare few powerful fey capable of affecting dreamers after they awaken. The Fey Realm also serves as a home for wayward spirits who would not or could not enter their proper afterlife. Because the Material realm cannot sustain unbodied souls for very long, spirits who do not ascend or descend eventually take refuge by shifting into the Fey Realm. From here they project incorporeal manifestations back onto the material which results in hauntings of various sorts. Unless the wayward ghost can be reasoned with or satisfied, the only way to permanently dispose of it is to destroy it in the Fey Realm. One final important thing about the Fey Realm is the existance of the Tane. The Tane are fey creatures that have immense power, enough to rival some gods. The Tane are not the imaginings of any one being, they are beings that formed from the conglomeration of other fey beings, primal beings that willed themselves into existance. When these Tane manage to escape onto the Material Plane the results can be catastrophic, such as when the mythical Baldorn, the first dragon, breached the planar boundaries and went on his horrific rampage. Gnomes are a race that originated in the Fey Realm from a conglomeration of human, dwarven and elven mythology. Relatives to leprechauns and brownies, gnomes were unique for their intelligence and ingeniuty. They managed to discover a way to travel to the material realm and migrated on mass. They have since adapted to the material and are considered an ordinary race like any other, despite their bizzare origins. In game terms, the Fey Realm replaces the Ethereal Plane. All effects regarding the ethereal and all creatures native to the ethereal now involve the Fey Realm instead. Witches derive their spells primarily from the Fey Realm.